


No es como si hubiera olvidado quien era él

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle no desea olvidar que el amo del Castillo Oscuro es un hombre cruel, pero sus besos son muy dulces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es como si hubiera olvidado quien era él

Con el color rojo de la sangre diluida en el agua que corría a sus pies al lavar los mandiles de piel de Rumplestiltskin; Belle miró el cielo pasar de un dorado cálido a un azul transparente. La noche se apareció de pronto mientras se preguntaba sí quizás, cuando había atravesado por las puertas de este castillo por primera vez, había caído bajo un embrujo que le impedía darse cuenta de quién era _su amo_ en realidad.

Con la ropa aún húmeda colgada en las cuerdas del tendedero, Belle miró a los mandiles teñidos de rojo que quedaban en el cesto. _Rumplestiltskin_ tendría que esperar otro día más. _Era lo único que ella podía hacer por el hombre dentro del calabozo._ Un día de perdón de la crueldad y los juegos de tortura del amo del castillo.

Belle entró a la cocina iluminada por el fuego del hogar, y con las manos picadas por el agua caliente y el jabón, tomó la bandeja de plata con la tetera azul y la taza astillada. Ella no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus labios al mirarla. _Él,_ la había rescatado del destino de solo ser una tacita rota y la había hecho la más especial de todas: SU tacita.

Con pies pesados ascendió por las escaleras de piedras negras hasta pasillos apenas iluminados por cirios de fuego eterno, donde las puertas rojas de la sala principal se abrieron por sí mismas al sentirla cerca.

Apenas entró al salón Belle sintió su corazón apretarse en el pecho al mirarlo sentado en el gran sillón frente al fuego. Parecía tan desconsolado. Ni siquiera su rueca era suficiente para sacarlo de su miseria tras sus juegos de tortura. Mirarlo ahí en su tristeza, era un espejo distorsionado. ¿Cómo era posible tanta calidez y tristeza, cubiertas por tanta crueldad? _Él_ era la belleza envuelta en espinas.

En silencio Belle colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa principal. Las llamas consumían a los troncos en la chimenea haciendo ruidos extraños que hacían coro con los tenues gemidos de dolor que venían desde los calabozos.

 Él no la miró siquiera extasiado en la contemplación de sus culpas, y solo hasta que ella se acercó con la tacita humeante en las manos para dejarla sobre la mesita de té, que él se atrevió a extender el brazo para alcanzarla. La tomó de la cintura y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, escondiendo la mirada y suplicando una especie de perdón por sus actos, tal como los creyentes a las vírgenes.

 Suspirando, Belle acarició su cabello rizado y él la abrazó más fuerte, mientras inhalaba el perfume de entre sus senos. Él aún olía a la sangre, al dolor y la muerte, e incluso bajo las uñas negras ella podía sentir los trozos de carne ajena pudriéndose. Sus manos se paseaban por encima de su vestido; tan verdes, arrugadas y ásperas. Ellas eran las causantes de las mayores bajezas y del mayor placer si se unían en la más tierna de las caricias. Ahora levantaban lentamente la tela de su vestido azul hasta encontrar la tela de las enaguas de algodón, y desatando los  pequeños nudos, las hizo resbalar pesadas hasta sus pies. La tela del camisón, delgada por el uso constante, se asentaba marcando los pequeños senos y las femeninas curvas de su vientre y sus caderas. Él admiraba sus formas en hambrienta prisa mientras sus manos buscaban el camino bajo la tela hacia su piel desnuda mientras exhalaba ansiedad entrecortada.

Con la mano entre sus piernas él la acarició con fascinación el monte cubierto del fino y suave pelambre y pronto comenzó a trazar con dos dedos la forma de los suaves labios aún en tímida humedad, hasta que encontró el tierno botón de carne.

Belle estaba decidida a no ceder fácilmente, como la primera vez en sus brazos que por amor, ella se había entregado a él. Mordiéndose los labios para evitar exhalar algún gemido, ella se resistió a venirse; mas el prosiguió, persistente, con roces firmes buscando despertar el deseo y la necesidad del otro que se parece al amor.

 Con una mano en la boca, Belle intentó apagar el gemido cuando sus caderas la traicionaron y respondiendo a sus roces e intentando acrecentar el placer. Con la otra mano, él desató el nudo de su corsé y con un dedo hizo a un lado el suave algodón que cubría el pecho. Ella lloriqueo cuando él mordió el seno descubierto, no tan fuerte como para sangrar, pero firme como para expresar su desacuerdo ante su tenacidad, mientras la curaba con besos dulces y lamidos al pezón erecto. Cuando ella se estremeció de nuevo, gimió hasta que escuchó el eco de su voz y voluntad romperse. Él había vencido. Rumplestiltskin, había vencido con paciencia cada una de sus resistencias.

Suavemente la movió con las manos para que le diera la espalda y la ayudó a sentarse sobre de él para llenar su cuello con besos. Ella buscó con la mano su cabello rizado mientras él, de nuevo levantó la tela del camisón para meterle dos dedos profundamente dentro de la calidez mojada de su vientre.

Ante sus gemidos él respondía imitándolos, medio entre mofa por la dignidad perdida, medio entre incitar más de ello y Belle lo sintió endurecerse bajo el frotar de sus caderas al venirse.

Con el cuerpo de la joven desarmado entre sus brazos, él sacó la mano de su húmeda suavidad para desatar la cuerda de piel que mantenía sus pantalones de piel cerrados. Se preparó con la mano mientras, sin decir nada, ella se colocó para recibirlo. Cuando por fin lo tomó dentro de sí, lo hizo hasta una profundidad dolorosa. El simplemente se quedó inmóvil mientras ella lo montó acompasando al silencio que rodeaba sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el extraño gemido que se escapaba de entre las pasiones.

Mientras la llenaba, Belle sintió un nuevo brote de rebelión en el cuerpo y comenzó a montarlo más fuerte, más rápido, decidida a hacerlo venirse primero; a vencerlo y desnudarlo de las capas de piedra y mentiras que se había creado sobre su fragilidad, hasta encontrar la calidez y humanidad que solo le mostraba a ella cuando le arrebata de la boca el perdón a gemidos.

Fue hasta que ella mañosamente, lo envolvió con una presión dolorosa del vientre, que el gimió hasta casi clavarle las uñas en los pechos. Tuvo que con mano temblorosa y apurada encontrar su clítoris, hasta que la hizo perder cuenta de las razones. Ella se vino sobre él rogando que la ola de placer se llevase consigo la realidad de _quién_ era él, su apasionado amante en realidad.

Lacia y envuelta en las dulzuras del placer, lo dejó complacerse a gusto, y mientras él se revolvía sobre ella como un animal, ella recordó la primera vez como una mezcla de dolor y placer crudo. Él le había enseñado a copular como ni siquiera las bestias se atrevían y a ella le había encantado. Incitando a la violencia apretó la entrada, como a él le gustaba. “Quédate dentro de mí, te quiero dentro” le dijo ella entre gemidos. Algunas envestidas más fueron suficientes para que él se deshiciera entre sus piernas. Cuando el golpeteo terminó y su suave miembro resbaló, ambos se desmoronaron sobre el sillón de cuero.

 Que más les quedaba ahora que los dos se encontraban jadeando y frágilmente deshechos que darse a los lánguidos besos. Mientras él recorría su rostro con pequeños besos, ella alzó los brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo más fuerte. Cuando por fin soltó los brazos para dejarla ir, ella lo abrazó más fuerte, empecinada en no romper el hechizo que se había puesto al cruzar esas puertas. “Te perdono” le dijo.

 


End file.
